The present invention relates to a method for controlling information recognizing operation of an information recognition system, wherein information recognizing operation per one information is limited to a predetermined constant time period.
It has been demanded in recent years that classifying various objects is automated in manufacturing factories, for example, by scanning the information recorded on the objects to be automatically recognized during the transfer thereof. To attain the automatic information scanning and recognizing operations, an object detecting device and an information scanning device are provided at respective predetermined positions near an automated belt conveyer so that the former detects the existence of the object carried by the conveyer and the latter scans the information attached on the object in response to the detection of that object. According to this method, however, accurate information recognizing operation cannot be attained, when a plurality of objects are carried successively with the tail of one object contacting with the head of the other object. In case of this successive movement of the objects, only the existence of the preceding object can be detected resulting in that the information of the preceding object is scanned and recognized whereas the information of the following object is not.